


【ALL雁】 violet（下）

by yanyanq



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyanq/pseuds/yanyanq
Summary: 希望各位有发现纵观上下两集我尽量的没有让雁夜被真正插入的小巧思（x）
Relationships: 切雁 时雁
Kudos: 19





	【ALL雁】 violet（下）

好像有几次确实是这样的，走在路上突然被不由分说拉近暗巷或是哪里，就算瞧见了脸也完全记不清对方究竟是谁，只能凭借着来人对自己毛手毛脚的熟稔程度来判断，这个人应该很常来造访间桐家的地下室──到了这样的地步也不能算是不悲哀吧，原以为会这样直到生命终结的，本来也应该是这样没错。

从一开始间桐雁夜就知道，一年前间桐脏砚将自己两个分别不知晓彼此的人格神识融合到一起，究竟是打着什么算盘：如果是从人格尚未培养成型前开始，就以本人的意识接收着自己经历的事那还好说，尚未受到社会常规教化的内心，并不会明白何为常态性的正确，只是出于本能纯粹的判断，只要外部造成的伤害将超出身体主人可以承受的范围，便会发出指令暗示大脑，发展出特殊的自我保护人格机制，将身体和心灵所接收到的一切言语和行为视为正常的、可以接受的；反倒是成年人，一旦遭遇到和自己的认知完全背道而驰的毁灭性打击，反而会比幼年时期要更容易陷入一蹶不振、甚至精神错乱的地步。

他还想起那时候在学校下了课他来不及走，被从小耳濡目染家中父辈和自己之间丑事的魔术师后代给碰上了，那些人竟也有样学样起来，直接就把自己给拉进了空教室，间桐雁夜最后从教室出去，整个人连着腰都是软的，走也走不稳，好几次还撞上了才处理完学生会公务的远坂时臣，明明双腿都在打颤却还要强的撑出一副无谓的做派来，将身体斜斜支在窗台边，一边轻佻的说些讨人厌的话。他知道远坂时臣是个好学生，就像知道他无法成为自己的救赎，知道这种生活方式过于正确的人，最瞧不起的是什么样子──明明对彼此的存在都不知情的两个人格就仿佛生出了共识一样，间桐雁夜有意识的将这个人越推越远，因为舍弃这个人，是那时候他唯一能够决定的事。

不过如今却还能碰上这种情况，也算是这些人的情报掌握能力落后了，间桐雁夜苦恼的叹着气，眼波从来人脸上悄然流转，就算他已经不是现存的余下御主攻击的对象，果然还是不该大意的不让从者出门的，虽然若说要用美人计脱险他也是有几分把握，不过──

残局收拾起来肯定会很麻烦的。

在这样的情况下，间桐雁夜启动了令咒，手背上的这几道划痕对他自身而言本来就甚无意义，他既不渴望圣杯，也从来没有想要实现的愿望，魔力逐渐往三道划痕上不断汇聚，被力量充盈的令咒滚滚的发烫着，在青年张开口的瞬间，他听到一声十分沉闷的重击声，像一个起始信号一般，终止了令咒的启动。

如同琴谱上的第一个音符，在重击声发出后，接下来的音符也将继续跳动，直到拼凑出乐章为止，像是这样理所当然的进行着，重击声正是源自手掌横劈在人类后颈的中央骨头处的那一瞬间，在骨头一节节裂开后，骨头与肌肉组织相互摩擦，发出的嘎嘎作响的音色，这样的嘎嘎声在来人倒下之后，仍然持续着好一段时间，但却没有人注意究竟是何时停止，而骨头碎裂的尽头又停于何处，间桐雁夜完全被那张脸给吓坏了，在那个人倒下后的下个瞬间露出的，居然是卫宫切嗣那张彷佛背负着此世间所有罪孽一样苦大仇深的脸──并只在不到一秒钟的时间内，一下就完全取代了先前那人的位置，也就是，换成了卫宫切嗣将间桐雁夜困在了窄小暗巷的墙壁之间。

先生雅兴，先生雅兴。

虽然冬木市确实就是这么小，参与圣杯战争的御主们，无论是在位于地图上的哪个点相遇，只要不是女厕所，那么怎么都还说的过去，不过照理来说卫宫切嗣不应该在这里，当然这句话的意思确实也包含间桐雁夜现在稀里糊涂突然就被卡在卫宫切嗣腿间的状况，但果然更令青年感到违和的是，这个人出现在这里的可能性。

他们所相遇的这个位置，也就是这条暗巷的所在地点，正位于商店街其中一家餐厅的后门处，如果仔细听的话，还能听见从餐厅前门不断重复的，由扩音器所传出的今日特餐讯息，这条处处充满着嘈杂笑语和生活气息的街道，基本满足了冬木市大部分的民生需求，也就是说，除了手枪和子弹，几乎什么东西都可以在这里买到。

问题的症结大概就出现在这里，因为卫宫切嗣看上去，就是那种除了手枪子弹以外其他什么都不需要的人。

「……有什么能够为您效劳？」

大抵因为来者的气势过于压迫，连用词都带上了敬语。

卫宫切嗣往暗巷深处看了一眼，见巷弄的尽头是一道被铁链拴住的铁网门，语气十分疑惑：

「麦O劳难道不是这个方向？」

…………

这个人的神情实在困扰的过于真挚了，好像就连当时将整个地下室的人全部杀死都无法令他这么困扰，在紧盯着对方深深皱起的眉头的同时，间桐雁夜这样想着，在确认卫宫切嗣似乎并不是开玩笑之后，青年用鞋尖点了点倒在脚边的人体，说：

「……我带你过去吧，就当是你替我解决麻烦的报酬好了。」

青年说完，将手按在卫宫切嗣胸前，一把将人推开后就往巷外走，在这条狭窄的建筑夹缝间，所有细微的声音都被放大了无数倍，卫宫切嗣听见一种清脆的音色，藏在青年木屐和地面相击的咯啦喀啦声里，藏在污水沿着墙面上的管线渗漏而下，滴在已经积成一滩小水洼上的滴答声中，似乎只有卫宫切嗣自己一人可以听见。

倒是比起杀手走路本来就不会有声音的江湖传言，间桐雁夜却更相信这一定是卫宫切嗣的天性使然，偏偏这人又不肯走在前面或者与自己并肩，卫宫切嗣不是正统魔术师出身，而青年除了转换魔力之外的所有魔术也全是三流，两人皆无法感受到对方身上的魔力波动，虽然也知道这个人怎么样都不可能会跟丢，青年却还是频频回头，确认这个人是不是还跟在自己身后。

像是不想给青年做出选择的机会，又或者不想主动担负任何即将发生的未来，卫宫切嗣也没说一句话就径自踏入了店里，留着青年站在门口，也不知道是不是这样就能走，但他隐约又觉得，自己是不能这样就走的，于是就在隔了一条马路的墙边等着，在将背部贴上墙面稍微休息的时候，像是突然被什么东西似的戳到似的，发出了急促的呻吟，幸而声音淹没在街道的喧闹里，见四下似乎没人发现，青年便不急不缓的，把手伸进焦茶色的羽织中，若是被注意到了，也只会以为在调整和服腰带吧，以如《斜阳》中没落贵族般轻巧优雅的姿态那样，将险些滑出的东西重新调整到了让他最舒服的位置。

卫宫切嗣和这样的鲜亮颜色实在一点都不般配，当那个人推开快餐店的玻璃门时，间桐雁夜不由得发出感叹，然而那个人却神色自若的吃着手里的汉堡，等青年回过神来，居然已经不明不白和他回了家。

这座隐身在住宅区的日式老宅，卫宫切嗣自己都没回来过几次，说是要倒个茶，还翻箱倒柜的在四处找茶具，间桐雁夜也不急，就规规矩矩的跪坐在茶几边等他，本来卫宫切嗣就是在各大战场上辗转度日的人，茶叶找到了，却是直接拿过放了茶叶的茶碗到热水瓶下要接水，间桐雁夜实在看不得那么好的玉露就这么被浪费，便接了手过来做。

虽是冬日里，房里的暖气倒开的足，间桐雁夜常年苍白的脸上难得都浮了血色，他脱下羽织，将头发随手系起，长跪在椅垫上，微微前倾着身体，端起茶壶，将热水缓缓注入了茶碗中，一时之间，室内都是茶水咕嘟咕嘟的响声。

青年就连喝茶的姿态也十分端庄，从藤绿色和服中伸出的纤细腕部，仿佛初生的嫩芽般令人爱怜，卫宫切嗣记得青年是将死的人，但如今他却在这个人身上感受到一种建立在肉体之上，十分顽强的生命力，像是花朵怒放到了极致，心蕊却已经开始发黑腐烂，青年此时正是停留在这样的状态，无人知晓这样的稍纵即逝确切可以持续的时间是多久，也许到了下一个眨眼，他便会毫无征兆的凋亡。

卫宫切嗣横越过茶几，正好迎上青年低垂的眼睛抬起的瞬间，青年像是对接下来即将发生的事了然于心，又或者从他开口说，“那我带你去吧”开始就早有预谋，间桐雁夜眯起眼睛轻轻一笑，拉过卫宫切嗣的手，带着他顺着肩膀一路往下，布料上密密麻麻的细线织纹摩擦着切嗣的手心，摩擦过他因长年使其枪而生出的每一个茧子上，最后，停在了和服腰带的打结之处。

如同打开礼物似将腰带抽开之后，卫宫切嗣像是为了确认他内心的猜测，轻轻剥下其中一边肩膀的布料。

青年的右边乳头被穿了一个环，在环下方，正坠着一个金色小巧的铃铛。

他才想伸手去拨弄，青年便主动摇晃起胸部，环上的铃铛响起的清脆音色，和他先前听见的一模一样。

魔术师杀手这时候倒有学术精神了，连青年因为乳尖被拉扯而发出的细细呜咽都恍若未闻，仔细把玩一番后，从材质和重量推断出，这应该是出自某位古代恶趣味君王的手笔，金色的乳环和铃铛造型精巧，却是纯金的质地，长时间扣在乳尖上扯着往下坠，衬的左边未做任何开发的深红色乳首在微微鼓起的胸部上更加挺立而小巧。

卫宫切嗣沿着青年的身体继续往下摸，掌心粗糙的利茧刮的间桐雁夜身体渐渐泛起情动的热潮，半披在身上的布料完全褪下后，如同初生的幼虫般苍白的身体就露在白日的光线中，如同从树上的桑叶滑落下坠似摇摇晃晃跌进卫宫切嗣怀里，也不知道营养到底怎么分配的，青年的腔腹平坦还能看见凸出来的肋骨，只有胸部和屁股长得特别肥软，卫宫切嗣像是在掂量肉品斤两似掐着他丰腴的臀肉和大腿内侧，心想马奇里血液里恐怕带有纯正的拉丁血统，或许八分之一，或许十六分之一都不到，但总之一定是有的，否则间桐雁夜再怎么也一定不会拥有这种仿佛只要这样继续拍击下去就能直接抖着高潮的肥屁股。

「你的屁股拍起来真响，茶水沸腾的声音都被你盖过去了。」

魔术师的声音听上去在笑，间桐雁夜不知道，现在的他就连感到羞耻的余裕都没有，臀部被击打的快感铺天盖地袭击了他，他知道他将会沦陷，他的肠道会渐渐分泌汁液，渴望着吞纳男子的肉茎或任何足以撑开那处的粗长物体，他会低贱的用自己除了排泄以外已无任何用处的前方性器摩擦对方的小腿请求抚摸和进入，如果卫宫切嗣喜欢屁股的话他可以让两瓣臀肉不停上下晃动，像母狗一样诱惑任何有阴茎的人来光顾他水淋淋的肉穴。

青年背对着卫宫切嗣跪到榻榻米上，只用额头和双肩抵着地板，用手指扒拉开布满掌痕的松软臀部，那里正卡着一个小小的拉环，像是插在门把上的钥匙一样，诱惑着任何见到的人去转动──而卫宫切嗣显然并无法幸免成为免于这样命运的人哪怕只是其中之一。

本来半算是被操废的松弛屁眼也不知道用什么方法，居然已经能很好的含住东西，就连使上力气去拉动也感受到了被紧紧攒着的吸力，青年这才一边喘息着一边哑着调子说，从前几天开始那里就再也没被男人真枪实弹的进入过，体液倒还是日日都吸取──反正他也不是只有一张嘴，比起吉尔伽美什其他人甚至都算得上是温柔，金色英灵在这个地方特别能折磨人，先让他戴上最小号的扩肛器，对准着打开的肛口把尿液全部灌进屁眼里后，再拿一串拉珠将珠子一粒一粒塞进去──说完像是想起了腺体被灼热的尿液浇淋的快乐似的，屁眼又开始收缩着要把拉珠给吞回肠壁里。

卫宫切嗣被眼前晃动的白屁股和藏在臀缝中那抹俗气的艳紫色给扰得心烦意乱，一巴掌拍在臀缝间的拉环上，间桐雁夜瞬间如同触电般的失去平衡翻倒在地，痛苦抽搐着身体的样子上去十分可怜。

「好了，帮我舔吧。」

魔术师坐到茶几上，用脚尖挑起了青年的下巴。

「……不做吗？」

「我可不想为了这种事得罪那个金闪闪的家伙，啊，虽然最后总归还是要走到那一步的，但现在的话，还是太早了。」

把圣杯战争这么神圣的理由当做借口，这种事也就只有卫宫切嗣这个半路出家的业余魔术师做的出来，间桐雁夜又气又馋几乎都要哭了，然而眼前的男人虽挂着魔术师的头衔，本质却还是个佣兵，最为擅长的正是看上去不为所动，意识到了这件事的青年，哭泣的神情甚至都还没从脸上完全撤下便又带着笑隔着裤子去舔吻卫宫切嗣的性器，在用嘴巴咬住裤头拉链的时候，上挑着看向魔术师的眼神既是卖弄又像是引诱。

青年握着被放出西装裤外勃发着的阴茎，从头部开始一点一点的含入口中，慢慢的用喉管压缩，发出呲溜的吸吮声，雄性的气味熏得青年手脚发软，意识朦胧中卫宫切嗣玩弄起他的胸部，用点燃的烟去烫他的乳头，但今日尚未泌乳的胸部一被魔术师的手指碰到便开始溢出乳汁，烟草很快就被奶水弄湿了，卫宫切嗣轻慢的扇打着青年的脸颊，像是教训听不懂人话的牲口，「烟都被你弄熄了。」

间桐雁夜被剧烈的窒息感弄得头脑昏沉，根本听不清对方说的是什么却还是发出了道歉的呜咽声，发声时候整个口腔和喉管像是振动器一样震动着阴茎──他发觉卫宫切嗣改变了呼吸的频率，魔术师像是奖励一样的反应让青年更卖力的前后移动起头部，用嘴唇包覆住形状饱满的顶部，将整根阴茎磨蹭的水淋发亮，卫宫切嗣扣住他的后脑勺，性器直抵在他的口腔上壁射了精，间桐雁夜似乎觉得这是自己的胜利，甚至还张开了嘴巴，让魔术师欣赏自己用舌头搅拌着口中精液的样子，才将白浊的液体全数吞了下去。

「好了，到外面去吧，我要好好玩玩你的奶子。」

青年支起松弛的手脚，跟在魔术师后头爬到了连接着庭院的回廊上，一把就被卫宫切嗣搂在怀里咬乳头，或用手掌抓住鼓起的胸部揉捏，或向上扯起坠着铃铛的粗红肉珠，那里的奶孔已经完全张开了，一股又一股腥臊的奶汁湿淋淋喷溅到两人身上──最后终于是屁眼，恍惚间桐雁夜仿佛真的成为了虫子，大脑的交感神经直接和肠道连接在一起，从屁眼获得的强烈快感像是拉珠直接在大脑中搅拌，也顾不得这里正对着大门口会不会被人看见，一声高过一声哀求着要高潮，卫宫切嗣却只是加快了频率抽弄青年屁眼里的拉珠，在穴口持续堆积着更多的白色泡沫。

间桐雁夜起初原以为是幻觉吧，但从门口接近的红色影子却越来越清晰，被看到了──被拉珠操的恍惚的雁夜脑里只剩下这个念头，一边被玩屁眼一边被玩奶子样子被时臣看见了，一定会被狠狠惩罚的，重复着这样的念头──青年翻着白眼达到了高潮，从阴茎喷出的尿水直接淋了切嗣一身，高潮之间只有远坂时臣的蓝眼睛是清晰的，那个人摸摸他汗湿的头发，也不知道是问着谁，这样好玩吗？

于是间桐雁夜就这样被绑在走廊和室内中间的柱子上，粗粝的麻绳把奶子和湿润的屁眼缠的红润突出，让他整个人看上去既像是一个性器官又像一个装饰品，接着远坂时臣和卫宫切嗣开始谈论起正事，真的是正事──关于冬木圣杯的真面目和其他不知道什么的操蛋玩意儿，间桐雁夜身为御三家之一也本来该参与，然而如今他却只能缩吐着屁眼藉由拉珠的摩擦乞求得到哪怕只有一丁点的快意，谈话进行到一半，一直代替卫宫切嗣在所有公开场合露面的助手走了进来，也没避讳着远坂家的当主，开始报告起关于剩余御主的行动近况，只在进来时候略为瞥了间桐雁夜一眼，让间桐雁夜再度深刻意识到自己和其他的装饰品完全没有任何区别，魔术师们似乎并不打算折辱他，而是真的把他当成家具的一部分，反倒是青年偷偷享受着这种被纯粹当做器物使用的耻辱感。

时间一久他的屁眼和奶子又开始发痒流水，他知道远坂时臣今日大概是不打算操他了，只好开始吸引另一个人的注意力，用他全身上下唯一还可以动弹的地方，肉洞又吸又吐的好一会，总算将拉珠全数从体内排出，咚一声从走廊边缘滚了下去，等到卫宫切嗣一看过来，青年更是努力卖弄着他烂熟的肉穴，如玫瑰之张合让卫宫切嗣想起第一次在地下室看见他的时候：

「呜呜……老爷干我吧，来已经给老爷弄出水了,把肉棒放进来就可以了……」

这点面子魔术师们倒是十分乐意给的，远坂时臣走到青年面前，将他逐渐有脱垂迹象的肠肉用手掌抵住推回肠道里，提起肉穴两边湿濡的肉瓣，用指腹捏合到一起恣意转动，逼迫那里更多的摩擦，发出咕哝咕哝的水声，「真是下流啊，说点好听一点的话吧，不是很擅长写东西的吗？把那些漂亮的足以贴在公告栏上的句子说出来求求人怎么样？」

青年咬着嘴唇，皮肤逐渐泛出深深的麋红色，「……想和老爷的肉棒接吻，请让我去吧，求求老爷了……」

他不知道这是不是这个人表达温柔的极限，但卫宫切嗣是真的很浅的笑了一下，在松开捆绑住青年腰部以下的麻绳后，就着这个高度，慢慢把阴茎插入青年湿滑的肉穴，就算支点只剩下绑在手腕上的麻绳，间桐雁夜仍然拼了命的挺腰吞吃着男人的性器，光只浅浅的插入性器头部，间桐雁夜就几乎要攀上高潮了，他知道这个大家伙将会重复碾磨他的前列腺，顶到他的肉穴完全贴合这个人性器的形状后，再把精液糊满他的屁股，最后从闭合不上再度变得松垮的肉洞里溢出。

.  
卫宫切嗣以为那是错觉，但他就算在战场上三天不吃喝都不曾出现错觉，所以那只能是真的。

间桐雁夜的头发……变白了，紫罗兰色的头发如同花瓣蜷曲枯萎一般，颜色逐渐淡去了，一点一点，在到了某个在让卫宫切嗣觉得这样下去这个人一定会死的点之前，终于停止了褪色，早上见到这个人的时候就曾经有这样的疑惑，以为是因为在地下室光线昏暗的关系，所以发色才比初次见面时要浅一些，直到方才为止，亲眼见证了这样的变化。

如果连卫宫切嗣都发现的话，更不用说是远坂时臣，甚至是间桐雁夜本人了。

大家都心知肚明，在樱花盛开的日子到来前，这个人一定会就此消亡。

然而间桐雁夜却表现的仿佛对此一无所知，像是还有足够的明天用以消耗一样的，悠悠哉哉穿着远坂时臣带过来的新和服，趴在榻榻米上翻着书，战争和圣杯都与他无关，他从来只是一个无关紧要的角色，在他为了得到令咒而被折腾的死去活来的这一年里，就已经完成了这个仅是需要他的参与就能通关的任务。

「你打算做些什么吗？还是就这样？」

「……将愿望寄托于圣杯，这是唯一可以与命运抗衡的选择，但非常显然的，你我的圣杯都另有他用，对吧。」

这是身为远坂家当主的选择，是背负着爱因兹贝伦夙愿之人的选择，就算不是这样，他们也从来没有选择的余地。

但这却是向来只相信魔术之道的人和对人命轻重衡量毫无犹豫的人首次深刻感受到了一个人类生命的重量，抱着这样的心情，也许还有一点敬意和情意，共识就如同一开始就注定好的命运般，朝着唯一的方向轻易达成了。

间桐雁夜维持着原来趴着的姿势睡着了，时臣轻轻托起他的身体，从下方抽出被用来当做临时枕头的书，他记得这个人从学生时候就一直喜欢看这种短歌集，几句话就可以道尽人的一生。

十九岁的我  
已见  
紫罗兰变白，  
春水转枯，  
此生倏忽。

/FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 希望各位有发现纵观上下两集我尽量的没有让雁夜被真正插入的小巧思（x）


End file.
